Every One Needs Some One
by Blue Comit
Summary: A new Titan is recruited. RaRo in later chapters. Please Review! Complete!
1. Yang

Howdy all! I went on a hiadus (I no spell good) and read some other stories. I missed writing so much, I decided to start a new story. I plan on stealing a bunch of stuff from other people's storys, but i promise to give them props! So, without any further delay...

Disclaimer: If owned Teen Titans, Terra wouldn't be a bad guy. I mean bad girl! I mean... I don't own Teen Titans,

* * *

A spotlight shined on two fighters in a square ring. They were surrounded by hundreds of screaming spectators as they anxiously awaited the fight to begin. The two fighters were no more than 17 years old. A referee stepped into the circle.  
  
"In this corner, weighing in at 210 pounds, Dick Grayson!" The Ref said into a microphone as he pointed to a black haired boy in a white Karate uniform. Black belt, of course.  
  
"In this corner, weighing in at 270 pounds, Yin!" The Ref then pointed to another black haired kid. He was slightly taller, and had an emotionless expression on his face. He was dressed in a black Karate uniform with the sleeves taken off.  
  
"Let the final match of the Junior Martial Arts Tournament begin!" Dick and Yin stepped up to the center of the ring, shock hands, and took a step back, neither taking their eyes off the other.  
  
"Ok, I want a good, clean fight." The Ref said as he looked at the two fighters. They both nodded their heads. The Ref then took a few steps back and yelled "Hajime!"  
  
Dick then made the first move. He sent a fast punch towards Yin's face. Yin blocked the attack and threw a punch into Dick's ribs. He stumbled back a few steps then returned to his fighting position. A gave a few Bruce Lee signature wails as he hopped on his feet. Yin held his ground awaiting the next attack. Dick then leapt into the air and did a spinning kick that landed on Yin's collarbone. Yin shut in pain and he gritted his teeth. Dick landed and stood next to the fallen Yin. The Ref told Robin to go to his corner and started the count.  
  
"1...2...3...4..." Yin started to get up. "5...6..." Yin was on his feet. "7." The ref stopped the count and asked Yin if he was ok. Yin just nodded and took up his fighting position. Dick took his as well. The Ref yelled "Hajime" again.  
  
Yin took the offensive this time, hurling a blinding ridge hand towards Dick. Dick was able to block it, but the force was so strong, it knocked him off balance. Yin followed up by sending and devastating sidekick at Dick's chest. Now it was Dick's turn to get the count.  
  
1...2...3...4...5...6..." Dick was on his feet by six. The Ref asked him if he was Ok, and Dick just gave him a nod. The two were starting to get tired now, and they knew the fight was going to end soon. The crowd roared as the two fighters took up their fighting positions again. They stared each other down for what seemed like hours. Then, Dick charged at Yin and tried a sweeping kick at Yin's legs. Yin was able to jump over the kick but messed up the landing. He slipped and fell to his knees. Dick used the momentum of the kick to spin him self around and threw another kick at Yin's head. Yin saw it coming.  
  
'If I use my power,' Yin thought, 'I could block this kick and win the fight.' Yin then felt the presence inside him try to escape. He put all his concentration into keeping the presence inside of him. He didn't need to concentrate long.  
  
Dick's kick connected with Yin's head and he flew to the side of the ring, K.O.ed. The crowed roared with applause at the amazing conclusion to the fight. The Ref began the 10 count, but it was pointless. Yin was out cold. The ring doctors came to Yin's side and checked him out. He was ok, so they took him to his dressing room and let him sleep.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Yin awoke. He found himself back in his dressing room. He was drenched in sweat and still had his gloves and black Karate Gi on. His head was throbbing as he slowly remembered what had happened. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Yin got up and walked over to door. He opened it to reveal Dick, who had changed into street clothes, standing in the doorway. Yin (being a few inches taller) looked down at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Yin asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Just wanted to thank you for a good fight," Dick said, smiling.  
  
"Tfff." Yin walked away from the door. He turned around and smirked, "If I didn't have to hold back, that fight would have been over a long time ago."  
  
The smile on Dick's face faded away. "Your serious aren't you?" He asked.  
  
The smile on Yin's face faded as well. "Yeah" he replied.  
  
"Then lets have a rematch," Dick said.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said?? You think I was bluffing?" Yin exclaimed, looking insulted.  
  
"I was holding back too." Yin seemed offended by this.  
  
"Fine. When and Where?" Yin asked.  
  
"On the roof in 5 minuets." Dick said.  
  
"Fine" Dick walked off down the hall and Yin went over to close his door.  
  
'He was holding back...' Yin thought as the anger boiled inside of him. He could feel himself loosing control of his emotions. Yin looked up at the clock in his dressing room. '5 minuets.' He thought. He then sat down on the ground and began to meditate.  
  
**Back At The Tower  
**  
It had been a week since Robin left to go do some 'Recruiting'. Ever since he left all hell had broken loose at the Tower. Starfire was constantly making 'Pudding of Sadness' to ease her pain of missing Robin. Terra and Beast Boy weren't helping the situation as they were constantly flirting with each other. It had only been two weeks since she joined the team, but it felt like she had been there forever. Cyborg had gotten a new game and was playing it none stop. He even stayed behind from a battle just so he could finish the level 14 Boss. And as for Raven...  
  
'I can't believe it,' Raven thought, 'I think I'm actually getting lonely.' Raven was sitting in her room thinking. She had gone in there to start reading her book, but found that she just couldn't concentrate. Ever since Robin and Starfire had started going out, she had been getting these feelings. When she would go to her favorite club, 'The Goth', she found herself checking out some of the guys there. She wanted to act on these feelings but new it wouldn't be wise. Then when Terra and Beast Boy started to go out, she found her self really starting to feel lonely.  
  
'Well, if Star and Robin are together, and Beast Boy and Terra are together, then maybe...' Raven thought, as she got up off her bead. She opened her door and walked down the hall to the kitchen/living room.  
  
'Good.' she thought, as she saw Cyborg alone playing his game. She crept over to where he was playing. She was about to say something when...  
  
"I love you Gamestation." Cyborg said, smiling. A big sweat appeared on Raven's head as she slowly backed away from Cyborg. Cyborg continued to woo the inanimate object as Raven went back to her room.  
  
**Back At The Roof**  
  
5 minuets had gone by and Yin was waiting on the roof for Dick. He was still in his favorite black Gi, but had taken the gloves off. He felt refreshed after his meditation, and was ready for any thing.  
  
"I'm glad you showed up," a voice said from behind Yin. He spun around to see a black haired kid wearing tights and a mask.  
  
"I'm guessing your Dick Garrison?" Yin said, slightly amused at Dick's getup.  
  
"Please, call me Robin," Yin lifted an eyebrow at the remark.  
  
"Robin? _The_ Robin?" Yin asked. "If you're trying to psyche me out, it ain't gona work."  
  
"Good." Robin said, amused that he didn't believe him. "Shall we begin?" Yin nodded that he was ready. The two then went to the center of the roof and took up fighting positions.  
  
"So, lets not hold back, Ok?" Robin asked.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it." Yin said. He held up his hand and made a 'bring it on' sign. Robin complied and charged at Yin. He jumped and was about to hit him with a kick, when all of a sudden Yin's eyes went white and he vanished. Robin landed on the ground, completely confused as to what had happened.  
  
"I win," A cold voice said from behind Robin. Robin spun around to see Yin standing behind him with his arms crossed. "I feel pretty confident I could have taken you out while I was behind you."  
  
"You probably could have," Robin said, glad Yin didn't. "Tell me, how did you do that?"  
  
"Are you familiar with the Yin-Yang sign?" Yin said in his monotone voice. "Yin represents the dark and cold where as Yang represents the active and strong. I was born with the ability to switch between Yin and Yang. As Yin I am calm and collected, and as Yang I become faster and more powerful, but I lose focus. That's why I usually stay as Yin."  
  
"Impressive," Robin said, smiling. "Are team could use someone like you."  
  
"Your team?" Yin asked.  
  
"Yes, the Teen Titans." Yin looked ate him skeptically. He knew who the Titans were, everyone did, but he still wasn't sure whether this was the real Robin or not.  
  
"So, would you be interested?" Robin asked. Yin thought it over.  
  
"Sure," 


	2. Cute

Howdy all! I just wanted to explain that I'm not really going to steal any thing from others stories. Just some ideas that I thought were funny. You'll see what I mean. And I know Raven is a little OOC, but I will try to keep it under control. But if you have any problems, PLEASE TELL ME! So, without any further delay...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, or the Idea that Raven is a bad cook. That belongs to StArRy1233 (Read her stories, she is Awsome!)

* * *

It was getting pretty late at the Titan Tower, but no one seemed to mind. Robin had called Raven about 2 hours ago that he was coming home. He also said that he was brining a new recruit with him. Every one was waiting anxiously. Star was pacing around the kitchen, while Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy sat on the couch, in that order. Cyborg was still playing his game on the floor. They started talking about whom the new recruit would be.  
  
"Maybe he'll be like a guy who can summon fire!" BB wondered aloud. "Yeah, and can like melt threw brick walls!"  
  
"That would certainly put your powers to shame," Terra said, innocently poking fun at Beast Boy. BB pretended to be deeply hurt.  
  
"Oh, because your power is so great right?" BB said, "Oooo, look at me! I can make rocks move around!"  
  
"Well fine then, if that's the was its going to be," Terra said playfully, "then I'll just get me a new boyfriend." She turned away from BB and crossed her arms. Beast Boy got up and sat down next to her.  
  
"O, don't be that way baby." BB said as he put his arm around Terra. Terra smiled at BB's lame attempt to calm her. She turned to face him.  
  
"I can't stay made at you." She said. She threw her arms around Beast Boy's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. Beast Boy, felling frisky, decided to deepen the kiss. No one seemed to notice the two accept for Raven, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. The two would have just made out on the couch had Raven not intervened.  
  
"Ahem," Raven cleared her thought loudly, and the two lovebirds broke their kiss. They were both blushing pretty bad. BB decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, ah, what did Robin say about this new guy again?"  
  
"All he said was that he was bringing a new recruit home," Raven said in her monotone voice, "and something about the new guy and me being similar. I have no idea what he meant buy that."  
  
"Oh, great." BB said looking at Terra, "Now there will be two Ravens around the house." Terra started laughing until she saw the death glare Raven was shooting at them. Before Raven could start her murderous rampage, the front door opened.  
  
Robin walked into the Tower and saw everyone waiting for him. Starfire looked up from her pacing and in the next second was standing in front of Robin. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. She then broke the kiss and hugged Robin as hard as she could.  
  
"Robin!" Star yelled, smiling and crying at the same time. "I have missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed... you to... Star." Robin was barely able to get this out through Starfire's hug. She put him down and the two lovers stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"So come on Robin! Where's the new guy??" BB yelled, as he and Terra got up from the couch. Even Cy was able to pry himself from his beloved Gamestation. Robin was awakening from his trance.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Robin said, turning towards the door. "Yin! Come on inside!" Robin backed away from the door and let Yin inside. He was still wearing the black, sleeveless Karate Gi from the tournament (washed of course), and was wearing a pair of back gloves (the kind that don't cover the fingers). He had a single bag with what the Titans assumed was clothes. The weirdest thing about him was that he was wearing sunglasses, and it was almost midnight.  
  
"Hey, my name is Yin," He said, in a monotone voice. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hey Yin, you know its like midnight right?" BB said, gesturing at his sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah, but your house is really bright." He said.  
  
"So come friend Yin, tell us about your self!" Starfire chirped.  
  
"Well," Yin started, but was cutoff by Robin.  
  
"Actually Star, I think we better wait till tomorrow. It's getting kind off late."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." BB said yawning out the words.  
  
"Hey, Who cooks breakfast tomorrow?" Terra asked. The Titans looked around at each other.  
  
"Its my turn," Raven said. The other Titans got worried looks on there face. Yin noticed this.  
  
"So, Raven, did you get a room ready for Yin?" Asked Robin, trying not to think about tomorrows breakfast.  
  
"There was only one left," Raven explained, "but we don't have any more beds."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Yin said, "I don't need a bed." The Titans decided not to question this and started heading off to their rooms. Raven led Yin down the hall to the last vacant room in the tower. He opened the door to reveal a dimly lit room with no windows. The room had no furniture in it at all.  
  
"Perfect," Yin said, as he dropped his single bag on the ground. Raven wished him good night and went off to her room. Yin waited a while until he was sure the other Titans were asleep. Then he snuck down the hall and out the Tower.Raven awoke the next morning early so she could get started on breakfast. Next to Starfire, Raven was the worst at cooking food. She knew that all the other Titans hated what she cooked, and she cursed the cooking schedule. But, like every other time, she would just have to try her best, and hope that what she makes would be edible. She exited her room, dressed in her uniform with her hood down, and started walking down the hall.  
  
Raven was nearing the end of the hall when she smelled a delicious aroma. She entered the kitchen and saw Yin, cooking pancakes. He was still in the same clothes as yesterday and was still wearing sunglasses. The table was already set, and orange juice was in everyone's cup. Yin flipped over a pancake and looked up to see Raven standing with a confused look on her face.  
  
"It looked like you weren't to thrilled about making breakfast yesterday," Yin explained, "so I thought I might do it instead." A wave of relief washed over Raven.  
  
"I guess you wake up early," she said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Actually, I don't sleep" Yin explained. Raven shot a concerned look at him. "It's a side effect of my powers."  
  
"So, I guess that's why you didn't need a bed." Raven said thinking out loud. "So what did you do all night?"  
  
"Well actually, I snuck out and went down to the library. For some reason they keep it open 24 hours. I wanted to look up all of your Bio's on the Internet."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes remembering how any one could look her up on the Internet. It was a serious intrusion of her privacy.  
  
'No one said the life of a celebrity would be easy...' She thought.  
  
"It turns out that you and me are a lot alike." Yin said, leaning against the counter. "Both are powers are emotion based." Raven was intrigued. Robin hadn't said what Yin's power was. Raven got out her teakettle and began to boil some water. She turned to look at Yin while he talked. "The bio also said that you like meditation."  
  
"Do you meditate?" Raven asked, looking up at Yin. She was becoming more and more interested in him.  
  
"Yea." Yin replied, "I find that it helps me control my emotions. I can be quite dangerous if I don't control them."  
  
"Robin wasn't kidding when he said we were alike." Raven said, with the tinniest possible smile on her face.  
  
The kettle had reached boiling and was starting to make a whistle sound. Yin and Raven both reached over to turn the stove off. Yin grabbed it first, and Ravens hand fell lightly on his. They kept their hands together and looked at one another. Raven started to glow black as Yin started to glow white. They both backed away from each other trying desperately to get their emotions under control. They each began to stop glowing and they both turned their backs to each other. Raven had lifted her hood over her head. The whistle on the kettle was still going so Yin walked to the stove and turned it off. The whistle died down. He turned toward Raven who was still standing with her back to him.  
  
"Sorry." Yin managed to get out.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Raven said, as quick as she could. The two just stood there for a few seconds.  
  
"That was really scary," Yin said, trying to break the silence. Raven turned toward him and nodded. What little you could see of her face was emotionless. "You know, I bet if any one saw that, they would think it was 'cute' or something."  
  
Raven began to lighten up. "Yeah, no one would under stand." Raven said. The two gave each other the slightest of smiles then went on fixing breakfast. 


	3. Lucky

Howdy all! Ok, I seriously don't have an ending planed for this story. I kind of plan on it being rather long, so if you want to drop an idea with your review, I'd be happy to consider it. But more importantly, REVIEW! So, without any further delay...  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans, I would finally know why none of the girls ever run. I mean, is running not 'lady like' or something? Any ways, I don't own Teen Titans  
  
Raven pulled out a cup and poured some hot water into it. She then put a tea bag into the water and watched the water slowly become a light brown. Raven slowly took a sip of her warm beverage.  
  
"Would you mind making me a cup of tea?" Yin asked as he finished flipping another pancake. Raven nodded and put down her cup. She poured some hot water into a second cup and added a tea bag. When she had finished she levitated the cup over to Yin, who had finished the last pancake. Yin turned to see a floating cup of tea surrounded in a black aura not more than a foot away from him. He took a step back in shock, but then regained his composure. He hesitantly grabbed the cup in the air and the aura faded away. Raven noticed how startled he was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raven asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just... I'm not use to things floating around." He took a sip of the tea. "This is really good."  
  
"Your welcome." Raven said turning to go sit down at the table. Yin gathered up all the pancakes and began putting them onto the plates around the table. He finished and sat down at the table across from Raven. They both were sipping their tea as Beast Boy entered the room.  
  
Beast Boy's eyes were closed and he looked like he was following the smell into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow Raven, this smells really good!" Beast Boy said as he took his usual spot at the table.  
  
"Actually," Raven said. "Yin made breakfast this morning."  
  
"You made this??" BB said, looking over at Yin. Yin merely nodded his head. "Man, if these taste half as good as they smell, then you have to be are new cook!"  
  
Beast boy was about to dig into the food when he thought if something.  
  
"Wait, don't pancakes have eggs in them?" Beast Boy said, looking sad that he couldn't eat what was in front of him.  
  
"Well don't tell Cyborg this," Yin said, checking to make sure no one was coming down the hall, "but I made these vegetarian friendly." BB smiled and began to dig into the pancakes.  
  
"That must have been one thorough Bio" Raven said, surprised Yin knew so much. Yin got a smirk on his face.  
  
One by one the Titans woke up and came into the kitchen, and one by one Raven had to explain how she didn't cook breakfast. She was at her wits end when Starfire came in. She was the last Titan to wake up.  
  
"Good morning friends!" Starfire chirped, as she walked into the room. She began to sniff the air, "Mmmm, Raven that smells-"  
  
"YIN COOKED BREAKFAST!" every one yelled in unison. Starfire took a step back in surprise.  
  
"Oh... well then, Breakfast smells delicious friend Yin!" Starfire said as a sweat drop rolled down her head. Every one turned back to their breakfast, and Star sat down at her usual seat. She took a bite of the pancakes and made a 'Mmmm' sound.  
  
"Friend Yin, these pancakes are glortublos!" Star said. The taste made her accidentally switch back to her native tongue. Every one turned to her with a confused look on their face. Yin pulled a book out of his pocket. He started thumbing threw the pages.  
  
"glor, glor, glor... Oh!" Yin said, as he read something in the book. "Thanks Star." Yin put the book back in his pocket.  
  
"What was that book?" Robin asked.  
  
"It's a Tameranian to English dictionary." Yin explained. "I thought it might come in handy."  
  
"How come we never got one of those?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, it seams you know every thing about us," Raven said, "so how about telling us about you?" All eyes were now on Yin. He took a deep breath and told his story.  
  
"And that's my story." Yin concluded. All the Titans sat there with their mouths open. Terra and Starfire were on the verge of tears.  
  
"That is the saddest thing I have ever herd!" Pouted Starfire.  
  
"Your poor mother!" Terra added.  
  
"Don't cry." Yin said, with a concerned look on his face. "Really, Its in the past now." Yin spoke in an emotionless voice, but Raven could sense the sadness that was in him.  
  
Yin was about to speak when the Titan's alarm went off. They all turned to the screen. There was an emergency downtown.  
  
"Every one get in the T-car!" Robin yelled, "Titans, go!" Every one rushed down to the T-car and got in. Cy drove and Robin took shotgun. Every one else got in the back. As they drove to the emergency Robin turned around to talk to Yin.  
  
"Yin you stay back and watch us work, Ok?" Robin asked rhetorically. Yin just gave a smirk. The Titans got downtown and saw Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo reeking havoc. Yin took off his sunglasses.  
  
Before Cy had even stopped the car, Yin was out and charging at Mammoth. His eyes had gone white and his speed doubled. He reached Mammoth and slammed a fist into his ribs. Before Mammoth could clench his side in pain, Yin ran around him and jumped. He threw a devastating blow with his elbow at the back of Mammoth's head. Mammoth fell to the ground unconscious. Gizmo turned just in time to see a white blur dash away from Mammoth's body. In the next second, he too was on the ground.  
  
The other Titans got out of the car in time to see Gizmo fall. Yin had a wicked smile as he made his way over to Jinx. Jinx looked frightened.  
  
"Did he do all that?" Cyborg asked as he got out of the car. No one bothered to answer.  
  
Yin continued walking over to Jinx. The smile on his face was getting bigger as Jinx seemed to become more afraid. A white glow was starting to form around him. Just before it engulfed his body, he stopped walking. Yin grabbed his head and looked like he was in great pain. The white glow was starting to fad and his eyes turned back normal. He fell to his knees and began to breath deeply. He regained his composure and put his sunglasses back on as he stood up. Jinx looked relived. She sent a hex at Yin and he was barley able to roll out of the way.  
  
"Come on lets go help him!" Terra said, about to charge to Yin's rescue.  
  
"Wait." Raven said. The other Titans turned to face her. "He has it under control." They all turned back.  
  
"You had me worried for a second there," She said, walking toward him smiling, "But I guess you weren't tough enough, huh?" Jinx raised her hands, about to send a hex at Yin.  
  
'I need to think fast' Yin thought. He got an idea.  
  
"Shut up, you...LESBIAN!" Yin yelled at Jinx.  
  
"How did you..." Jinx said as she slowly lowered her hands. She had a shocked look on her face.  
  
Yin attacked while Jinx's guard was down. He dashed behind Jinx. Before she could turn around, Yin gave her a Karate chop to the back of the neck, knocking her out. The other Titans ran over to him.  
  
"That was amazing!" Terra said, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Yes, a truly impressive display!" Star added.  
  
"Dude how did you know she was a lesbian?" BB asked. All the Titans wanted to know the answer to this. Even Raven was curious to find out.  
  
"Actually, I didn't." Yin explained, "I was just trying to throw her off guard. I guess I got lucky."  
  
"Well Yin, I guess you earned this," Robin held out a Titan communicator. Yin grinned and accepted it.  
  
The 7 Titans walked back to the T-car ready to get home. Yin stopped just before the car. The other Titans turned to look at him. Yin gritted in pain and his right arm clenched his chest. He looked like he was having a heart attack. Yin fell to his knees and bent over. His sunglasses slid off his face revealing an expression of terror. He fell to his side and passed out. 


	4. Mind

Howdy all! Ok, this is officially the longest story I have ever written. I'm glad to see that, although small in number, the reviews have been positive. I am probably going to make more grammatical errors in my story, and for that I apologize. But at least I haven't done anything like 'Then man went to got Raven' which I have seen people do. Please keep reviewing! So, without any further delay...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned teen titans, I wouldn't need to worry about my spelling.

* * *

The Titans stared in shock as Yin hit the ground. Raven ran to his side and flipped him on his back. She checked his vitals.  
  
"He's ok," Raven said, still looking down at Yin. "But we need to get him to the infirmary." She picked up Yin's sunglasses, and then used her powers to levitate Yin into the back of the T-car.  
  
"There isn't enough room for every one if Yin is laying down." Cyborg said to Robin. Robin nodded.  
  
"Ok, Starfire and Beast Boy, you fly back to the Tower, we'll meet you there." Robin gave the orders and Starfire took off towards the Tower with Beast Boy as a hawk close behind. Terra and Raven got in the back and Cyborg and Robin took the front two seats. Cy hit the gas and tore through the streets.  
  
"What happened to him Raven?" Terra asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Raven replied. She had an idea but decided to keep it to her self. The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
When they got to the Tower the Titans hopped out of the car. Raven used her powers to get Yin upstairs to the infirmary. Starfire and Beast Boy had already prepared a bed for Yin, so Raven placed him into it. The other Titans were starting to pack into the infirmary, which wasn't that big.  
  
"Why don't you all wait outside?" Raven suggested. "I'll stay here with Yin and call you if there is a change."  
  
"Good idea," Robin said backing out of the room. "Come on, lets let Yin get some rest." The other Titans left and headed for the living room.  
  
Raven sat down in a chair by Yin's bed. She looked at Yin's face, and then took his sunglasses out of her pocket. She placed them on the table by his bed. She remembered the look of terror that was on Yin's face before he passed out. It was the first time Raven had seen his eyes.  
  
"I need to know what is wrong with you," Raven thought aloud. She placed her thumb and index finger on Yin's temples. She closed her eyes and entered Yin's mind.  
  
Raven found her self in a dimly lit room. In the center were two shapeless forms, one black and one white. They seemed to be fighting each other. Raven used her powers to separate the two beings. The dark one then transformed into what Yin looked like. His mouth was drawn in a line. The white one transformed into what Yin looked like as well, only he wore white clothes and had a confused look on his face. The two looked at Raven.  
  
"What are you doing here Raven?" The black one asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"I thought that maybe the reason you collapsed was because you had overused your powers," She explained, "The same thing has happened to me. I figured I could help you."  
  
"If you want to help, then blast him away!" the white one yelled pointing at the black one. "He's kept me locked up in hear for years! Only letting me wake up to help him win a fight or something. I want to live too!"  
  
"Yang, you are to dangerous to be let out," the black one said, turning toward Yang. "You would hurt every one we know."  
  
"I can't help it, Yin! I feel freedom and I want to go wild!" Yang said, smiling at the thought.  
  
"And that's why you have to stay here," Yin said. Yang became infuriated and charged at Yin. The two started to fight again. Raven decided she needed to help resolve this or Yin would never wake up. She separated the two again with her powers and started talking.  
  
"You're not helping by fighting," she said. Yin and Yang looked at her. "The two of you need two work together if you are going to survive."  
  
"So what? Am I supposed to just obey his every whim? Is that what you want??" Yang said.  
  
"No. Look, Yin, do you want to keep Yang here?" Raven asked. Yang looked over at Yin.  
  
"Of course not." Yin explained, "I just fear for every ones safety." Yang looked surprised.  
  
"And Yang, Do you want to hurt any one?" Raven asked.  
  
"No, I just can't help it." Yang explained.  
  
"Then what you need to do is find the balance point. Yang you must learn to control your emotions, and Yin, you must trust and help Yang." Yin and Yang looked at each other.  
  
"Then that's what we'll do." Yin said, offering a handshake to Yang. Yang smiled and accepted it. Raven realized that her work was done and left Yin's mind.  
  
Raven opened her eyes. She was still sitting next to Yin in the infirmary. She took her hand off of Yin's head and looked at the clock. Raven was only in Yin's mind for about a minuet. She turned back and saw that Yin had opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and turned towards Raven.  
  
"Thank you, Raven." He said, "I doubt I could have done that alone."  
  
"Your welcome," Raven said, with a light smile. "I'm going to go get the others. Your sunglasses are on the table." Yin picked up his sunglasses as Raven got up and walked to the door. She put her hand on the door and turned around. "We can talk some more tonight if you want to."  
  
"I would really like that, Raven," he said. Raven opened the door and walked out. Yin put his shades on, and sat up in bed. He heard the footsteps and chattering of the other Titans coming down the hall. He took a deep breath and hopped they wouldn't mind that he had a little trouble controlling his powers. Terra was the first to enter the room. 


	5. Goodbye

If you didn't get the Terra being the first one in, don't worry about it. It was supposed to be symbolic, but it's not important. Also, I promise to through some plot twists in after I finish explaining Yin, which should be after this chapter. Please Review! So without any further delay...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Warning: this story contains material not owned by the writer.  
  
"Are you ok, Yin?" Terra asked as the other Titans came into the room.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." Yin said, "Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Beast Boy said. "So what happened?" Yin sighed.  
  
"Well..." He began, "I don't really have... total control of my powers." Robin got a confused look on his face.  
  
Oh..." Robin said, "Well then you'll just have to train more." Robin spoke like it was no big deal. Yin was surprised.  
  
"Your not upset?" Yin asked.  
  
"Naw man, don't sweat it," Cyborg reassured him. Yin gave a slight smile.  
  
The Titans decided to go eat lunch and Yin insisted that he cook. With what little materials he had to work with he was able to whip up some spaghetti. He served it to the other Titans and sat down with them. Beast Boy and Cyborg dug in.  
  
"Man, this is good!" Beast Boy said with his mouth full.  
  
"Yeah!" Cyborg added, mouth full as well.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Raven said dryly.  
  
The Titans finished eating and spent the rest of the day doing their own thing. When dinner time came around Yin had gotten tired of cooking so the Titans ordered out for pizza. Beast Boy got his usual veggie pizza and Cyborg, of course, got the 'All meat experience' for every one else. When the pizza got there every one except BB and Yin went for a meat slice. BB sighed and took out a slice of veggie and started eating.  
  
'The poor animals' he thought. He was surprised when Yin came over and took a slice of his veggie pizza.  
  
"Whoa, are you a vegetarian too?" BB asked. Robin turned toward the two.  
  
"Now that I think of it, you haven't made any thing with meat in it all day..." Robin pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, you ever watched 'Kung Fu' the TV show?" Yin asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Robin exclaimed. "I got it on DVD. 'Work. Wander. Rest from time to time.'" Robin tried to do his best impression of David Carradine.  
  
"Anyways, ever since I saw it I've tried to live like Cain." Yin explained, "That's how I got into martial arts."  
  
"Dude, maybe I should watch it?" BB thought out loud.  
  
"Lets watch it tonight." Robin suggested. He booted up the DVD player and started it. Every one except Raven and Yin went to watch it.  
  
"Are you going to watch this?" Raven asked Yin gesturing towards the TV. Yin shook his head. "Then lets go talk on the roof." Raven and Yin got up and went to the roof.  
  
There was a cool night breeze as Yin and Raven stepped out. It was dark enough outside that Yin could take off his sunglasses. Raven put her hood down. The two walked over to the edge of the roof.  
  
"So," Raven began, "You wanted to talk some more."  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you could help me. I'm really not sure how I'm going to deal with this."  
  
"I was thinking about that," Raven said. "I think the best way would be slowly experience more and more emotion until you can control it. That's what I've been doing and it's worked out well." Yin gave Raven a skeptical look. "I could show more emotion," she explained, "I just choose not to." Yin took her word.  
  
Yin and Raven spent about 3 hours every day for the next few weeks helping each other control their emotions. Both Yin and Raven were making real progress working together. Before long Yin realized that he was finally starting to reach a balance point. He still glowed white when he got angry or happy, but he was able to keep him self from loosing control. He also noticed that when he was in a deep thought or depressed, he would begin to glow black. After about a month he thought that he was ready to show his emotions in public.  
  
Yin and Raven came down from the roof around lunchtime, so they headed for the kitchen. Yin had told Raven that he was going to try to express his emotions today. Raven was having mixed feelings about this. She was happy for Yin but she realized that she was loosing the dark teen she had come to know. He was the only person she could relate to, and he was starting to go away. But Raven, being who she was, didn't let any of this get to her.  
  
Raven and Yin walked into the kitchen and saw Starfire cooking. Normally the other Titans would be horrified at the thought eating what she cooked, but she had been getting lessons from Yin. After a few lessons Star's food had actually become edible. Starfire was making some simple grilled cheese sandwiches and had managed to not burn them to crisps. All the Titans gathered around the table and sat down as Star passed out the sandwiches. Yin took the first bite.  
  
"Mmmm. Star, these sandwiches are iseloudis!" Yin said, practicing his Tameranian.  
  
"Flumtar, friend Yin!" Star thanked, smiling.  
  
Ever since Yin had started teaching Star to cook, Starfire had been helping Yin learn Tameranian. They were both enjoying learning from one another.  
  
'Now that I think of it' Raven thought, 'those two had been spending a lot of time together. I probably should tell Yin that Robin can get defensive of Star. Well actually...' Raven remembered how Robin and Starfire had started to see less of each other. And Star really did look happy with Yin. 'Good for her,' she thought and smiled ever so slightly.  
  
After every one had finished eating Beast Boy had an announcement.  
  
"Well, In case you didn't know, tomorrow is are one year anniversary." Beast Boy said, as Terra stood up next to him.  
  
"So me and BB decided to go on a vacation," Terra said.  
  
"Congratulations friend Terra and Beast Boy!" Starfire said, as she got up and hugged the two.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations. But what about the city?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well," Beast Boy began, "we figured that since things have been so slow lately, and that we have Yin now, if we took of it wouldn't be to bad." Robin sighed.  
  
"I guess it's ok" Robin said. Terra and BB smiled at each other. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Actually, we kinda planed on leaving now." BB said, putting his hand behind his neck.  
  
"Yeah, were packed and everything." Terra added.  
  
"Fine, you can go now." Robin said.  
  
"Sweet, are taxi should be here any minuet." Terra said as she and Beast Boy headed for the door. The other Titans got up and followed them outside. Beast Boy and Terra loaded their luggage into the back of the taxi and got in. The other Titans waved goodbye to their friends as they drove off.  
  
"Well that was sudden." Raven said, as the cab vanished into the distance.  
  
"Not to mention that we live on an island, how did a cab get here?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Oh well, best to not dwell on tiny details." Yin said, shrugging his shoulders. Yin looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing the same black Gi and black pants.  
  
'These clothes don't really fit the new me' Yin thought. "Hey, does anyone want to go to the mall with me?" He asked as the other Titans were starting to head back in.  
  
"No thanks man, I got the level 16 monster to beat." Cyborg said as he hurried inside.  
  
"I would be happy to go friend Yin!" Star said as she turned to face Yin.  
  
"Mall isn't really my thing," Raven groaned out.  
  
"I think I'll stay here too," Robin said. Raven was a little freaked out that Robin didn't want to go with Star.  
  
The other Titans went inside as Yin and Star got ready to go to the mall. 


	6. Eyes

Bet you didn't see that coming. I really wanted to focus more on the other characters. So without any further delay...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or the Rolling Stones. Or do I?

* * *

"So, how are we getting to the mall?" Yin asked Star.  
  
"Well... I could take us there." Star said, a little bashful.  
  
"How?" Star answered Yin's question by throwing her arms around his back, and lifting him off the ground. "Ahh!" Yin gave a small scream as Star carried him in the air.  
  
"Are you alright?" Star asked.  
  
"Yeah... yeah I'm ok," Yin said as he started to calm down. He was about 300 feet above the water and being held by a 17- year-old girl, but he was still able to calm down.  
  
"I used to take Robin off the island like this." Starfire said, smiling at the thought.  
  
"Used to?" Yin asked.  
  
"Oh! Ah...well," Starfire stuttered nervously. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Me and Robin... how did he put it...'broke up'"  
  
"But, why?" Yin asked perplexed. After a few seconds Starfire still hadn't answered.  
  
"Sorry Star, I didn't mean to pry," Yin apologized.  
  
"It's ok." Star explained, "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."  
  
"So how come you didn't tell anyone?" Yin asked.  
  
"Because, on my planet, such depressing matters are not to be shared. I asked Robin if he would mind not telling anyone, and he agreed. That was two days ago." Starfire finished her explanation and wiped a tear from her eye with her shoulder. The two were approaching the shore.  
  
'Two days ago...' Yin thought to himself, 'I think I remember her making some of that 'Pudding off Sadness' that day.'  
  
Starfire put Yin on the ground and then landed her self. Yin turned to see Starfire wiping another tear from her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Star." Yin said as he took off his sunglasses, "I shouldn't have brought back those painful memories." Starfire looked in to deep blue eyes. It was the first time she had truly seen them.  
  
'Their beautiful,' She thought.  
  
"It's ok," Starfire said, gazing into his eyes, "I am glad I was able to tell some one." Starfire got her usual smile back and the two turned toward the mall. Yin was about to put his sunglasses back on but Starfire stopped him. "Yin, can you please not put on your 'sunglasses'. I would like to see your eyes." Yin turned his head towards Starfire and smiled. He put his sunglasses back in his pocket and a white aura started to glow around him.

**At The Tower**

Raven watched from the window as Star and Yin flew off over the water. She was totally confused. What had happened to Starfire and Robin? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Robin and Star had been seeing less of each other lately. And yesterday they were almost avoiding each other. She needed to find out what happened.  
  
She walked past Cy who was giving full concentration to his game. She slowly made her way to the one place she knew she would find Robin, the training room. She was about to open the door when she started to hear music. She listened for a second and was able to place the song. It was 'Painted Black' by the Rolling Stones. Without a sound, she cracked the door open just enough to see Robin. He was walking away from the stereo and seemed to be completely absorbed in the music. He walked over to a punching bag and began to beat the living hell out of it. All his focus was gone and replaced with fury. His punches came out so fast that Raven was having trouble keeping up. She had never seen him this upset. As quietly as she could, she closed the door to the training room. She stood there for a second listening to the music and the sound of Robin's attacks connecting with the bag. There was no way she could talk to him now. She walked off in the direction of the kitchen and decided she would wait till Robin calmed down before talking to him. She got to the kitchen and fixed a cup of her favorite herbal tea. She finished drinking it and went to her room to meditate.

**In Town**

"Ahh!" Starfire screamed as she backed away from Yin. Yin's eyes went wide with terror and the white aura disappeared.  
  
"What is it Star??" Yin asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"Y-You were glowing! You only do that when you fight!" Starfire began to relax a bit but still looked a little frightened. Yin sighed his relief and smiled at Star.  
  
"I guess I should have told you." Yin said, putting his hand behind his head. "My powers are emotion based. I glow white whenever I'm angry or happy."  
  
"Oh," Starfire said, looking at the ground. "Was that an angry glow or a happy glow?"  
  
Yin chuckled. "It was a 'happy glow', Star." Starfire looked up and smiled.  
  
"I am glad. I thought that I might have made you angry with my request."  
  
"Star, I really don't think you could do any thing to make me angry." The two just stood there and smiled at each other for a few seconds until Yin broke the silence. "Come on, let's go to the mall." Starfire and Yin turned back toward the mall and started walking.  
  
When they finally got to the mall, Yin went into the first clothes store he could find. His all black outfit really was to depressing for him. He needed a new look. He searched through the store looking for the perfect outfit, but Star found it first.  
  
"Here," She said, handing him some clothes. He went into the changing room and came out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray T-shirt with a Yin-Yang sign on the back. "Marvelous!" She said as Yin came walking out.  
  
"You really think it looks ok?" Yin asked as he walked over to Starfire.  
  
"You look absolutely flertilen!" She exclaimed, switching to Tameranian. Yin smiled at the compliment.  
  
"Then I guess I'll get it." Yin went to pay the lady that owned the store but she wouldn't accept his money. She had recognized who Starfire was and said that the clothes were comp. Yin thanked the lady and walked out of the store wearing his new clothes.  
  
It was getting close to lunchtime and Star said that she was hungry. They went over to the food court and both got a slice of cheese pizza from the pizza place. They sat down at a table for two.  
  
"I had been meaning to ask you Yin," Starfire said after swallowing a bite of pizza, "What is it that you and Raven do for 3 hours every day?"  
  
"Well actually," Yin explained, "she's been helping me gain control of my emotions. Without her help, I wouldn't be able to show any emotions at all."  
  
"That's ironic," Starfire said. "A person who refuses to show any emotion helped you be able to show yours."  
  
"Wow, you're right." Yin said, "That is ironic."  
  
Star took another bite of pizza and looked at Yin's eyes. She had known Yin for almost a month, and during that whole time she had never seen his eyes.  
  
"So Starfire, what do you want to do after this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there is a movie theater just across the street." Star said, "If you wish, we could go and see a movie."  
  
"Sure, that sounds fun," 


	7. Bo Staff

Sorry for the wait! I usually don't take this long to update. In case you were wondering, don't EVER listen to 'Painted Black' while your emotional. Unless you're in a controlled environment, it will always lead to something bad. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I will have more action in later chapters (like after this one) so be patient. So, without any further delay...

**Disclaimer:** I think D.C. comics ownes Teen Titans. So since I don't own D.C. comics...

* * *

Raven came out of her meditation felling refreshed. It was the first time in a while that the Tower was quite and she decided to take advantage of it. Raven looked at the clock and saw that it was about 7:00 PM. She left her hood down and walked out of her room.  
  
She found Cyborg, still glued to the TV playing his game. His eyes looked like he hadn't blinked in hours. The sounds of his metal hands banging the buttons on the controller were the only sound in the entire room. Raven made a mental note to thank Cy for turning the volume down. Raven entered the kitchen and made herself a cup of herbal tea. She sipped the bitter liquid and thought about her task at hand.  
  
'I need to talk to Robin...' Raven took another sip of her tea as she remembered the way Robin was in the training room. 'What ever the problem is, it must be bad. I am going to need to be very delicate with this.' Raven took another long sip of tea and then set the cup down on the table. Then it dawned on Raven, 'Why am I so interested in his problem? It's his problem, not mine. I shouldn't be concerned.' Raven leaned against the counter and looked at the ground in thought. 'So why do I feel the need to go to him?' Raven thought of her fearless leader. They way he had always been there for her. The way he trusted her. The way he always respected her privacy, even though down inside she wanted Robin to know more about her. She really wanted to be closer to him.  
  
Raven lifted her head with her eyes wide in shock. She had a crush on Robin. Her mind was swirling as this idea sunk in. Raven pushed herself off the counter and stood up. She was going to need to sort all this out later, but first, she needed to check on Robin.  
  
Raven went to Robin's room and knocked on the door. When she was meet with no answer, she opened the door. She stood in the doorway and looked around his dark room. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings and there was practically no furniture in his room. She walked over to the one desk that stood in the middle of the room. It was covered with various pieces of his many gadgets. Raven got a strange felling of admiration for Robin.  
  
'He's so focused.' Raven thought. 'Every thing he does he puts so much determination into. He always keeps his cool in battle, and seems to always be there for us.' Raven felt a light smile come to her face at the thought of her leader. Raven closed her eyes and quickly shook her head. 'He's not in here' she thought as she turned to leave the room.  
  
Raven then went to the training room to see if Robin was there. She opened the door and found the room empty. She was begging to worry. 'If he's not in here, than that leaves only one place.' Raven walked away from the training room and headed for the roof.  
  
**In Town  
**  
Yin and Starfire walked away from the bright lights and loud sounds of the carnival. The setting sun was casting a shadow on jump city as the streetlights flickered on. The two walked side by side under the little light that was offered by the city.  
  
"This was truly a wonderful day, Yin. I have not been to a carnival in such a long time!" Starfire said as she smiled and turned towards Yin.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd like the carnival." Yin said, as he turned toward Starfire. "I had a great time too. It's been so long since I have been able to express my emotions. And I'm really glad I got to spend it with you."  
  
Yin's eyes went wide when he realized what he said. He was about to say some thing when he noticed that Starfire was looking down at the ground.  
  
'Is she...smiling?' Yin thought as he looked down at Star. Starfire looked up at Yin. She was indeed smiling. And blushing.  
  
"I am glad to have spent it with you as well." Starfire said. The two just stared into each other's eyes. Yin could feel himself glowing white.  
  
"You're glowing," Star pointed out, grinning even wider.  
  
"I know." Yin said. He offered his hand to Starfire and she accepted it. Then the two walked off towards the Titan Tower, hand in hand.  
  
**At The Tower**  
  
Raven opened the door to the dimly lit roof. The only light was that of the almost gone sun. She looked around and spotted Robin's utility-belt on the ground. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him standing on the ledge of the roof, looking down at the ground. Robin heard a noise from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Raven, looking wide eyed at him. He turned around and stepped down from the ledge of the Tower. Robin held an emotionless look on his face as he walked over to Raven.  
  
"Do you need something?" Robin asked in a cold tone.  
  
"Robin, I...I need to know what's going on." Raven said as she took a step out of the doorway and onto the roof.  
  
"None of your business," Raven was taken aback by how cold his voice was. But she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"It becomes my business when my leader looks like he's going to jump off a tower..." Raven gestured toward Robin's discarded belt, "and without your utility-belt." Raven moved in closer to Robin and looked into his mask. "What's wrong?" Robin knew he was beat. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I didn't mean it. We had a fight, and I said we should stop seeing each other, but I didn't mean it. I was just angry. And then the next day she..." Robin stopped and took a deep breath, "was with him." Robin said the last word like it tasted bad in his mouth. "She seemed so happy with him, and I was just to afraid to apologize." Robin let out a soft, quick laugh. "You know, its funny. I'm supposed to be the one that can solve all the problems. The one who isn't afraid of anything." Robin shook his head. "I'm just a coward. I don't deserve to live."  
  
"You are anything but a coward." Robin was surprised to hear such a soft voice come from Raven. "I've seen you take on monsters with nothing more than that stick of yours. You're the only one of us that wasn't given powers. You worked hard to become the person you are." Raven lifted her hand and placed it on Robin's cheek. "Don't just throw that all away." She knew she was showing more emotions than she should be, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be with him.  
  
"It's called a Bo staff, not a 'stick'." Robin said, with a smile on his face. Raven returned the smile, and the two of them walked back into the tower. 


	8. Tea Party

Howdy all! I want to thank you all for your reviews! My mistake, NEXT Chapter will have action. My bad. So, without any further delay...

Disclaimer: If you don't own the Teen Titans, than we are really alike!

* * *

Robin sat down at the kitchen table reading the note Cyborg had left.  
  
Hey guys, guess what? I beat the game! You should  
have seen it! Well any ways, it turns out that  
there's a sequel to it and I must have it!  
Unfortunately, it isn't sold here, so I took the T-  
car and I'm going to this place that has it. I  
should be back in a day or so. See Ya!  
-Cyborg  
  
'I need to have a long talk with every one. You can't just leave when ever you want to!' Robin crushed the sheet of paper in his hand and got up to through it away.  
  
Raven was in the kitchen preparing another cup of tea. She watched Robin walk over to the trashcan and through the paper away. She rolled her eyes at the thought of how immature Cyborg was. Raven put the pot of hot water on the stove and turned it on. Robin went back to his seat at the table and Raven went to join him. The two sat there looking at each other's emotionless faces. Robin sighed and looked down at the table.  
  
"Raven... could you not-"  
  
"I won't tell any one, Robin," Raven said, interrupting him. Robin looked up at her relieved. He opened his mouth to thank her, but was interrupted again. "But don't you ever do something like that again," She said, anger in her voice. Robin looked down at the table again.  
  
"I know. It was stupid. I just didn't know what to do..." Robin trailed off shaking his head. He laid his arms on the table and looked up at her. "Raven... thanks... for every thing. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up. Thank you."  
  
Raven lifted her hand and put it on Robin's. She squeezed it a little and he squeezed back. Raven looked at her fearless leader. She didn't see a mighty warrior or a brilliant detective. She saw what he truly was: a teen, trying to get through life. A regular person who had to deal with the same problems as everyone else. Just like her. She sat there, holding Robin's hand, and looking into his mask. She felt so good inside. She wished that the moment would last forever.  
  
Robin looked into Raven's eyes. He wasn't startled when Raven grabbed his hand. He didn't find it weird or out of character. It just felt right. He felt the warmth of her hand that seemed to melt away all of his problems. Then, he felt his heart skip a beat. Raven smiled. Robin had seen her smile before, but this one was different. This made all other smiles fail in comparison. Robin wished this moment would last forever.  
  
Yin and Starfire walked hand in hand down the hallway. They were headed for the kitchen to see if any one was still up. Yin walked a few steps into the room before he noticed the two people sitting to the left of him. He stopped and stared at the two. Starfire followed his gaze to see Robin and Raven, holding hands, and smiling. The smile on Raven's face went away when she realized they weren't alone. Robin and Raven turned to see Yin and Starfire, holding hands and staring at them. The two couples stared at each other, each looking at the other's interlocked hands. They stood there for a second until a low whistle broke the silence. The whistle grew steadily louder as Raven's water came to a boil. Both couples let go of each other and tried to act nonchalant. Raven got up and turned off the stove, letting the whistle slowly die down. Robin cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey Raven, will you make me a cup of tea too?" He asked. Raven was a little surprised that Robin would want some.  
  
"Sure," she said, barely able to hide her surprise.  
  
"Um, can I have some too?" Yin asked a little timidly.  
  
"Alright," Raven said turning to look at Yin. She then looked next to him at Starfire, "You want some too?"  
  
"Yes please!" She said, smiling widely. Yin walked over to the table Robin was sitting at and Starfire went to help Raven prepare the tea.  
  
Yin sat down on the opposite side of Robin. Robin had watched him walk over to the table with a blank look on his face. Robin kept the blank look when Yin sat down, staring right at his face.  
  
"Did she tell you?" Robin asked in a voice soft enough that the girls couldn't hear.  
  
"She told me you two broke up, that's it." Yin said, keeping his voice low as well. Robin just nodded his head. The two sat there for a few seconds not saying anything. Then Yin broke the silence, "So, are we cool?" He asked. Robin looked at him for a few seconds. "Yeah, were cool," He said. Yin got a smile on his face and looked relived. "But if you hurt her, I swear, I will cut your freaking head off." Robin said, in a voice that would scare the devil himself. Yin's smile only got bigger, "Same goes for you. Raven's like a sister too me." Both Robin and Yin got a smile on their face that said they understood each other.  
  
Raven got the four cups as Starfire got four bags of tea. Raven poured the hot water into the four cups and Starfire set a bag into each one. Raven got out some sugar packets.  
  
"Hey Star, how does Robin take his tea?" Raven asked, putting the box on the counter.  
  
"One packet of sugar," She said, almost in a sad tone. Raven looked at Star and saw that she was looking down at the counter with her smile completely gone. Then, Star looked at Raven. "How does Yin take his tea?" She asked.  
  
"He likes it plain," Raven said, a little confused by the question. Starfire looked down at the table and smiled.  
  
"Good, that will be easy to remember," Star got her normal smile back.  
  
Star picked up hers and Yin's cups and walked over to the kitchen table with Raven, also carrying two cups, close behind. Starfire sat next to Yin and handed him his cup. Raven did the same. Both couples sat there drinking their tea, knowing no more needed to be said.  
  
**At Prison**  
  
Jinx sat in her cell all alone. Apparently, the openly gay don't have to share a cell. Jinx sat on her bed that night thinking about the same thing she did every night. How she was going to get revenge on Yin.  
  
"He humiliated me!" She said to her self. "He needs to pay!"  
  
"I absolutely agree," said a voice from behind her. Jinx spun around to see whom it came from. She smiled when she saw a tall man standing behind her.  
  
"Hello, Slade," 


	9. Mr Coffee

Not as many reviews as i would have hopped for, but i did still got some. if you reviewed than thank you VERY much! Also, untill now the longest story i ever wrote was 9 chapters long and under 5,000 words. I am happy to say that this story now has more than double the number of words for the same amount of chapters. I am verry proud! So, without any further delay...

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Teen Titans or Mr. Coffee. You'll understand soon...

* * *

Starfire sat there, watching every one else sip their tea casually. The silence in the room was defining and she was beginning to grow impatient.  
  
"Why are we not talking?" she asked, throwing a concerned look at the others. Every one else gave her a confused stare. "This is a 'tea party', is it not? And at 'tea parties', is it not customary to talk with one another?"  
  
"She's right," Yin said, in a mater-of fact tone, "This has been a quiet tea party." Robin and Raven both sighed at the same time.  
  
"Ok." Robin said, rolling his eyes behind his mask, "What's up with the new clothes, Yin?"  
  
"I felt like I needed to change." Yin said, shrugging his shoulders, "The all black look just wasn't me anymore. So, what do ya' think?"  
  
"Your wearing blue jeans and a gray shirt. How original," Raven groaned. Robin was able to suppress a laugh, but a small did come to his face.  
  
"It has a Yin-Yang sign on the back," Yin said, looking ashamed. He drank the last sip of tea in his cup and looked at the clock in the kitchen. "It's getting' kind of late, don't ya' think?"  
  
"I thought you didn't sleep." Raven said, giving his a confused look.  
  
"I don't. I meant for ya'll," Yin said, gesturing to every one else.  
  
"You don't sleep!" Star said, turning toward Yin with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you. It's a side effect of my powers." Yin explained. It seemed to calm her down a little.  
  
"Your right, it is late." Robin said, checking the clock for himself. "I think I'll turn in,"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Raven said, getting up. Raven and Robin walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.  
  
Yin picked up his cup along with the cups left by Robin and Raven and walked over to the sink. Starfire got her cup and went with him. They put the cups in the sink and turned toward each other.  
  
"I had a really good time to night," Starfire said blushing slightly.  
  
"Me too," Yin said, with a smile on his face. "Now come on, it really is late. I'll walk you back to your room." Starfire nodded and they both walked toward her room. When they got there, Starfire opened the door and walked a few steps in. She turned around and faced Yin with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Yin... do you still want to know why me and Robin 'broke up'?" She asked, not looking directly at him.  
  
"Ok." Starfire made a gesture for him to come in her room and Yin did. When he was inside Starfire closed the door behind him. Yin looked around at Star's brightly colored room. There were stuffed animals all over and a pink bed in the corner. The curtains on the window were opened and allowed enough moonlight in to see. Starfire didn't bother turning on the lights.  
  
Starfire walked from the door and sat on the corner of her bed. She put her hands in her lap and had her eyes closed. She sighed deeply and began her story.  
  
"Robin and I had a fight a few days ago. He was upset with me because..." She paused and looked up at Yin, "Because I was seeing so much of you." Yin's eyes went wide with shock. "He said I had 'stood him up' when I was supposed to go out with him one night. I told him I was spending time with you and had forgotten. He got upset and..." Starfire stopped. She was trying to hold back tears but wasn't doing a good job.  
  
Yin sat down next to Starfire on her bed. He put his left arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. Starfire berried her head into Yin's shoulder, getting his shirt wet with a tear.  
  
"Star, I'm... sorry," he said, looking down at Starfire. She lifted her head to look at Yin and had a weak smile on her face.  
  
"Don't be," She said. Yin could feel his head slowly fall towards Starfire's and Starfire felt her head move up towards Yin's. They shut their eyes and felt their lips touch. Starfire pulled herself closer to Yin and he fell back on the bed. He put his arms around her hips and Star put hers around Yin's neck. They laid there exploring each other's mouths for what seemed like hours. Star pulled away from Yin to get air and looked down at him. He was smiling up at her and glowing white. Star smiled back at him and rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep in Yin's arms.  
  
Yin looked down at Starfire when he noticed she wasn't moving. He saw her sleeping on his chest with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes and sighed. There was no way he could get out of the bed without waking Starfire up. He made himself comfortable and waited for morning.  
  
Around 6 AM Starfire had rolled off of him. He took his chance and quietly got out of bed. He gave Star a kiss on the forehead and made his way to the door.  
  
Robin had gotten a really good sleep last night. After every thing he went through that night, he was able to fall asleep really quickly. He was surprised how early he woke up on his own. Robin was making his way down to Yin's room to apologize for the way he was yesterday.  
  
'I can't keep being so protective of her' he thought. He got to Yin's door and knocked. When he didn't get a response he headed down to the kitchen figuring Yin would be there.  
  
Robin was heading down the hallway when he saw Starfire's door open up. He had never known Star to be up so early.  
  
"Hey Sta-" Robin stopped both talking and walking when he saw Yin walkout of Starfire's room. Yin turned to where he heard the voice and saw Robin staring wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open at him. Yin realized just how bad it looked for him and his eyes got big too.  
  
"Oh, hell no," Robin said pulling his Bo staff out from behind his back. He extended it and took up a fighting stance. Yin knew there was no way he could talk his way out of this. He took up a fighting stance as well and waited for Robin to attack. Before he could, a sound came from inside Star's room. Robin put his Bo staff behind his back and Yin stood straight up. Starfire walked over to the open door and looked out half asleep.  
  
"Good morning Robin and Yin." She said, rubbing her eyes, "Was that you two I heard talking?"  
  
"Yeah Star, sorry if we woke you," Yin said, glade she showed up. Star smiled at him.  
  
"Its ok," She said, smiling at Yin, "I'm going to get ready now." She closed the door and went to take a shower. Yin and Robin both turned toward each other.  
  
"You want some coffee?" Yin asked.  
  
"Sure," Robin replied, still in an angry tone. Yin turned towards the kitchen and started walking with Robin following.  
  
Yin got in the kitchen and plugged in the Mr. Coffee. He set it for two cups and turned around to see Robin with his arms folded staring at him.  
  
"Look man, nothing happened! I swear!" Yin said defensively.  
  
"Then what were you doing in her room?"  
  
She fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake her..." Yin stopped when he realized he was making it sound worse.  
  
"You know what, never mind." Robin said, waving his hands in front of his body. "It's none of my business what you two did." Yin rolled his eyes and gave up. The coffee pot only had a few drops in it so yin went to the fridge to try and find some breakfast. Before he opened the door there was loud crash from down the hallway.  
  
Yin and Robin ran down the hall and found Raven. She was standing outside of Starfire's room looking in with as much shock on her face as she could show. Yin got to the doorway and looked in. His eyes grew wide when he saw Star's room covered in ruble. There was a giant hole in Starfire's wall leading outside.  
  
"Starfire!" Yin called out. He got no reply. All three of them walked into Star's room. They searched around but couldn't find her. Robin walked over to the hole in the wall and examined it.  
  
"The wall looks like it fell over on its own." Robin stated.  
  
"In a perfect circle?" Raven asked, pointing out the holes shape.  
  
"There is only one person who could have done this," Robin said, "but she's supposed to be in jail."  
  
Yin took his sunglasses out of his pocket. He flipped them open and put them on. He could feel himself growing white with anger. Yin clutched his fists together.  
  
"I think we should go give jinx a visit." He said. 


	10. Bad Dream

After i finished this chapter i realized that i was focusing to much on Yin. I promis next chapter will be chock full of Ra/Ro. Also, why is no one reviewing? don't you know that i am more motivated when i get lots of reviews? oh well... Thanks to every one that reviewed and a special thanks to Ravenn03 who either stays up late or wakes up early. I always enjoy your review! So, without any further delay...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans, I would devote an entire episode to BB's past. I know nothing about him!

* * *

"It doesn't make any sense," Robin said as he put the phone down, "The warden says she's still in her cell. Why would she go back to prison?"  
  
"We'll just have to ask her that, won't we?" Yin said heading for the front door. Robin and Raven followed him. Yin held open the front door for Robin and Raven and closed it behind them. Raven made a platform out of her black energy wide enough for everyone to get on. Robin and Yin stepped on and Raven transported them over to the maximum-security prison.  
  
Jinx lay on her bed in her cell with a smile on her face. Her mind went back to the recent kidnapping of Starfire. She blushed slightly remembering how they caught her off guard in the shower.  
  
'Just an added bonus to my sweet revenge,' she thought, smiling a little wider.  
  
Her smile went away when her cell door opened. Yin walked into the cell, his face emotionless and eyes hidden by the sunglasses. He walked over to the side of the cell and waited for Robin and Raven to come in. Jinx sat up and looked around at the three Titans, letting the evil smile come back to her face.  
  
"Well, well, what brings you three to my little home?" she asked in a happy tone.  
  
"You know why were here," Robin said in an annoyed tone. Jinx turned toward him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I honestly haven't the foggiest idea," she said, smiling. Yin started glowing white.  
  
"Robin..." Yin said, keeping his eyes on Jinx. Robin understood and backed away from Jinx, making her a little nervous. Yin walked over to Raven and put his hand on her shoulder. Jinx watched as he whispered something into her ear. Raven nodded and looked straight into Jinx's eyes. Ravens eyes turned black for a second than went normal. Yin removed his hand from Ravens shoulder and walked over towards Jinx.  
  
"What was that about?" Jinx asked, eyeing Yin nervously. Yin walked up next to her bed.  
  
"That's the least of your problems," Yin said, in a cold voice. Before Jinx could say another word, Yin pulled from behind his back a Berretta 9mm handgun.  
  
Before Jinx could even scream out in horror, Yin aimed the gun at Jinx's kneecap and fired, spraying blood on the white washed walls of her cell. Jinx hunched over and grabbed her leg. She closed her eyes and screamed in pain. She then felt something put inside her mouth. Her eyes shot open to see the muzzle of the gun inside her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at Yin's still emotionless face. She vaguely saw her own horrified face in the reflection of Yin's sunglasses.  
  
"Now talk," Yin said in a cold tone. He removed the gun from Jinx's mouth and placed it on her forehead. Jinx closed her eyes and gritted her teeth from the throbbing pain in her leg. "Talk!" Yin screamed, pushing the gun against her head a little harder. Jinx's eyes popped open from the outburst.  
  
"It-It was-s-s Slade! H-he teleported in here and g-got me to k-kidnap Starfire! Then he br-brought me back. That's what happened." Jinx was breathing heavily when she finished. Yin leaned in closer until their noses were an inch apart.  
  
"Where's Slade?" Yin's voice was only a whisper but was still cold as ever.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Jinx's answer brought a scowl to Yin's face. He took a step back and raised the gun to point at Jinx's head. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth waiting for her life to end.  
  
Jinx sat up in her bead covered in cold sweat. She looked around her cell and saw no Titans. She looked at her leg and saw nothing wrong with it.  
  
"It felt so real." She said to her self. She put her thumb and index finger against her temples, "This place must be getting to me."  
  
Yin walked out of the prison with his arms crossed. Raven and Robin walked out behind him side by side.  
  
"So, what did you do to her?" Robin asked, looking at Raven.  
  
"I let Yin blow off some steam inside Jinx's mind," Raven said keeping her eyes on Yin. "Remind me not to get on his bad side." Robin gave her a confused look, but decided to let it go.  
  
Yin, Robin and Raven had made it a few steps outside the prison when they saw two very large objects materialize in front of them. One turned out to be Plasmus and the other was Cinderblock. Cinderblock had a strange watch around his left wrist. The two giants screamed out a battle cry and charged toward the three teens.  
  
"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as dodged a blow from Plasmus. Raven joined him and Yin, glowing white, went solo against Cinderblock.  
  
Robin hurled a freeze disk at Plasmus freezing his left leg. Plasmus tried to move but he was stuck. Robin then threw another disk at Plasmus's right shoulder. The disk sunk in and exploded causing Plasmus's arm to fly off. Plasmus quickly re-grew it and continued to struggle with his frozen leg.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven engulfed a nearby car in black energy and impaled Plasmus with it. Plasmus fell over, shattering his leg, and landed with the car on top of him. He struggled for a second, and then turned his body to liquid and slimed away from the car. He came back together and charged again.  
  
Cinderblock threw punch after punch at Yin but was to slow to hit him. Yin was dashing back and forth as a white blur dodging the series of attacks. He waited for an opening and got one. Yin dashed around Cinderblock and kicked the back of his knee. Cinderblock kneeled down and grunted. Yin hopped on his back and ran up to his shoulder. There he did a roundhouse kick at Cinderblock's head causing Cinderblock to fall over. Yin hopped off of him and winced in pain from kicking a solid piece of concrete. The kick seemed to hurt Yin more than Cinderblock as he merely lifted himself up and charged back at Yin.  
  
Plasmus extended his arm in a punch at Raven. Raven was barely able to avoid it. Plasmus's arm turned back and wrapped around Raven. Plasmus caught her and pulled her back to him. Plasmus covered Raven's mouth and so she couldn't cast a spell.  
  
"Raven!" Robin yelled out. He was out of gadgets and ideas and didn't know what to do.  
  
Yin turned towards where he heard the voice and his eyes went wide when he saw Raven captured. He was off guard long enough for Cinderblock to land a massive punch on Yin. Yin flew back into a wall and fell down. The back of his head was throbbing and he put his hand there. He felt something wet. He brought his hand back to in front of his face and saw it was covered in blood. Yin got dizzy but was able to keep himself from passing out.  
  
Robin watched in horror as Cinderblock pressed a button on his weird watch and the two villains and Raven disappeared. Robin was trying to keep a cool head but it was proving to be hard. Robin fell to his knees and punched the concrete. He cursed how helpless he was. Robin took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He got up and looked for Yin. Robin saw him laying face down on the pavement. He rushed over to him and saw the back of his head covered in blood.  
  
"Yin. Yin, you ok?" he asked shaking Yin's shoulder. Yin stirred a bit then got up. He out his hand to the back of his head and then looked at it. He was still bleeding, but it had slowed down.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Yin looked around. "Where's Raven?" Robin turned his head.  
  
"They took her."  
  
"Shit," Yin cursed, clenching his fists. "Slades picking us off one by one." Yin could fell himself get dizzy again. "I need to get back to the tower." Robin nodded his head and pulled out a red remote control from his utility belt. He pushed a yellow button on it and the thing started to blink.  
  
"Wait a second," Robin said, putting the remote back in his belt. After about 30 seconds Robin's motorcycle was in front of them. Robin and Yin got on and headed back to the Tower. 


	11. Mirror

The icepack wasn't helping as much as Yin wanted it to. He lay back on the Titan's couch holding the icepack to his head. The bleeding had stopped but the pain of being thrown into a brick wall was still ever present in his head. Yin shut his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him. For some reason when he closed his eyes, he saw Starfire. She was standing there with her usual light smile on her face, her hands behind her back. She looked so innocent and beautiful. Yin felt the tears coming down his face, as his eyes remained close. He wasn't sure if he was crying because he was in pain or because he missed Starfire, and in reality, it was probably a little of both. As the tears rolled down his cheeks he was thankful that no one was looking at him. His macho behavior had almost caused him to bleed to death on the motorcycle ride over here, and now it was back again, wanting him to stop crying for the girl he loved.

Yin opened his eyes and with his free hand he wiped the tears away. With the sunglasses on his face, and the tears wiped away, you couldn't tell he had been crying at all. Yin stood up and walked over to the Titan's computer. He tried again to call the other Titan's communicators, and again, he failed. Slade had really thought this through. There was some sort of radio interference that prevented any communication with the Titans communicators. Yin swore under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen to refill the ice in his icepack. As he poured a few new cubes into the plastic bag he hoped that Robin was having better luck than he was.  
  
Robin stood in Raven's room looking around for the one object that might save both her and Star. He found it on a table next to Raven's bed. Robin walked over to where the object lay and picked it up. He held in his hand and small 'beauty mirror'. Of course it wasn't a beauty mirror at all, but a door into Raven's mind. He remembered Beast Boy and Cyborg talk about it and envied them. Who wouldn't want to take a stroll through someone's mind? Especially if that someone is Raven. But it seemed that now he would get his chance. He needed to find out where Raven was and rescue her. He hopped that she could give him some clue as to where she was. Robin held up the strange looking mirror and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He looked into it and saw his reflection staring back. Then Robin felt the mirror shacking. He let go and the mirror hovered in air. Needless to say, Robin was more than a little scared. A vortex began to suck Robin into the mirror, and in the next second he was standing on a floating rock in what looked like outer space.

Robin stood there for a second, trying to piece together what had just happened. He looked around at his surroundings and realized that he was standing on a lone rock in the middle of nowhere. He recalled what his friends had told him and assumed he was in the right place. Robin walked around on the lowly rock and was relived when the other rocks floating near by formed a path. He walked down the path and remembered what his friends said: "The first Raven we saw was 'Happy'". Robin really didn't know what to expect. BB said that she was dressed in pink and, like her name implied, was happy. That was all Robin had to go on, so he continued walking down the eerie path until he found Raven.

'Well, _a_ Raven,' Robin thought to himself. Robin slowly walked up to a Raven wearing all pink. She had her back to him until he was a few feet away.

"Um... hi," Robin said, trying to think of what to say.

The pink clad Raven spun around startled by the voice. She looked at Robin and the expression on her face was pure joy. Her bright smile brought a warm feeling to Robin, and her large wavy eyes looked like they were going to shed tears of joy. Happy put her hands over her heart and then outstretched them as she ran to hug Robin. She threw her arms around him letting her tears of joy fall down her face. Robin, a little startled (but in no way complaining) about the show of emotion, put his arms around her too. The two stood there embracing one another, each the happiest they had ever been. After almost a minuet of hugging, Robin realized that Happy wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He pried her off of him (which was no easy task) and looked into her large bright eyes. Happy stared back at him with what looked like a deep admiration for Robin. She stood waiting for him to speak with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Raven, I need your help." Robin said, still staring into her eyes.

"Anything." Happy quickly responded."I need to know where Slade took you." Raven smiled a little bigger.

"Knowledge can help you with that. Come on, I've already summoned the others." Raven pulled Robin's arm leading him down the path and past an archway. When they went through the archway they were suddenly in a different area. It was a little like the last place, only larger and there was an occasional tree here and there. Robin looked ahead and saw 8 other Ravens looking at him. They were dressed in different colored robes. Robin could tell who a few were from what BB and Cy had told him. Robin and Happy joined the others and they formed a circle. Robin stood next to Happy and another Raven who was dressed in red. Robin turned his head to look at her and saw she had four red eyes. He had a pretty good hunch that she was Anger. She turned her head toward Robin letting all her eyes stare at him.

"Don't worry about her," a Raven dressed in yellow said, "Raven isn't mad at you." Robin turned his head toward the Raven dressed in yellow. She introduced herself as Knowledge. "Now Robin, what brings you here?"

"I need to know where Slade took you," Robin said, looking around at all the Ravens.

"I hate Slade..." Anger said, in a voice that could scare the devil.

"Oh, big surprise there," A Raven dressed in orange said sarcastically.

Knowledge ignored the two and took up her 'I'm thinking' pose. She placed her index finger to her chin and looked up in deep thought. After a few seconds of thinking she told Robin about everything she saw while Plasmus carried her. Robin listened carefully and when Knowledge was done he knew exactly where Slade was hiding. Robin got a smile on his face.

"I know exactly where Slade took you," he said looking a round at the Ravens, "I promise I'll come rescue you."

"Hurray!" Happy exclaimed, throwing her arms around Robin. Robin smiled and hugged her back. They let go of each other and Robin asked where the exit was. All of the Ravens pointed to a large glowing archway. Robin said his goodbyes and started walking to the exit. Before he walked through he heard a voice from behind him.

"Robin," Robin turned around and saw Anger looking at him. She had taken a few steps away from the other Ravens. She looked at Robin with all four of her red eyes. Even after every thing BB and Cy had said about her, Robin wasn't afraid. "Give Slade hell." She said in her usual sinister voice. Robin nodded and each of them exchanged a sinister smile. Robin turned back around and walked through the door.  
  
Robin reappeared in Raven's room standing next to the mirror, which now lay on the floor. He replaced the mirror back on the table and walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and found Yin lay on the couch, still with the icepack on his head. When he saw Robin come in, Yin snapped to attention.

"So..." he said, waiting for Robin to tell him what happened. Robin walked over to the computer and typed something in. a map popped up on the screen with a blinking read dot in the center.

"Slades there," Robin said, pointing to the dot. Yin looked at it.

"An old abandoned warehouse building..." Yin said, in a sarcastic tone, "How original." Robin ignored his comment.

"So, are you going to be ok?" Robin asked gesturing toward the icepack. Yin threw the icepack on the couch and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go when you are." Yin said, cracking his knuckles. Robin nodded and the two of them walked to the garage.  
  
Raven opened her eyes and looked around the room again. She was inside of a force field that prevented her from using her powers. To her right was Starfire who had long since given up trying to break out of her force field prison and was just sitting on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. Raven guessed she had been caught at a bad time because she was only wearing part of her usual outfit. The skirt and top were the only things she had on. Raven knew that behind her was Slade waiting patiently to initiate the next step of his plan. Raven let out a big sigh.

'Robin, please hurry.'


	12. Happily Ever After

Hellow every one! here is the LAST CHAPTER of this story! I hope you all engoyed reading it as much as I did writting it. well I'll talk more at the bottom. So, without any further delay...

* * *

Robin and Yin pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. Yin got off the motorcycle and walked toward the building. Robin followed. It was astonishing how much alike the two were. Robin hiding his eyes behind a mask, and Yin hiding behind his sunglasses. In the light of the setting sun, they almost seemed like brothers. Both had changed a lot in the past month, becoming almost different people. They walked side by side up to the large door of the old building. Their plan of attack was simple enough: free the girls, and take down Slade. Before they opened the door they each looked at the other. They nodded in unison and opened the door. They rushed inside, and began their search.  
  
Slade sat quietly in his chair planning his next move. He still needed to get rid of Yin and then Robin would be easy prey. Slade looked down at his two hostages and grinned an evil grin. It had been so easy to capture these two, and they were the strongest of the Titans. Slade leaned back in his chair content with the work he had done.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
"Yin!"  
  
Slade quickly sat up at hearing his two hostages talk. He looked at the hostages and saw that they were standing up staring at something. He followed their stare and saw Yin and Robin glaring at him.  
  
"What the-" Slade stopped in mid-sentence and hit a button on the wall. Several androids emerged from the darkness and stood in front of Slade. Robin took a few steps and ran toward Yin. Yin gave him a boost up and sent him in the air.  
  
Robin flew over the androids and landed next to Slade, Bo staff in hand. Slade pulled out his Bo staff just in time to block Robin's attack. The androids ignored Robin and charged at Yin. A white aura surrounded Yin as the first android attacked. Yin quickly dodged the android's punch and countered with a swift kick to its abdomen. The android was sent flying back and crashed into another androids, disabling them both. Two androids had gotten to either side of Yin and grabbed his arms. He couldn't break free. A third android went in front of Yin and gave him a hard kick to the stomach. Before the android could lay another blow, Yin used the androids holding him to lift him self up and kick the android with both feet. Yin then used the force coming down to smash the two androids on either side of him together.  
  
"5 down, 10 to go," Yin said, as the other androids charged at him.  
  
Robin's first attack was blocked but his second attack hit Slade in the right knee. Unfortunately for Robin, the attack left him wide open, and Robin was hit with a hard blow to the head. Both Robin and Slade fell to the ground dropping their Bo staffs. Robin regained his composure and threw a bird-a- rang at Slade while they were both still on the ground. Slade caught it and crushed it in his hands. Robin had gotten to his feet and charged at Slade, who was still on the ground. Slade barely rolled out of the way of Robin's kick and got to his feet. They each took up a fighting stance and stared each other down. Slade noticed out of the corner of his one good eye that Yin had finished off the last of his androids. Yin turned his head from where the last android had fallen and glared at Slade. There was no way Slade could win.  
  
"Sorry Robin, but it seems that I must cut are little visit short," Slade said dashing off into the shadows. Before robin could follow the entire building started to shake.  
  
"Robin! We need to free the girls and get out of here!" Yin said, grabbing onto Robin before he could run after Slade. Robin cursed under his breath and turned toward the two captured Titans.  
  
"We need to cut the energy to the force fields," Robin said, looking around. He spotted the generator and threw an exploding disk at it. The generator went up in flames and the force fields, along with all the lights, went out. Yin turned himself white, illuminating the room enough to find the exit. They all dashed to the door, avoiding the falling debris. Not a second after they were out the door, the building collapsed, sending dust everywhere.  
  
"Starfire, are you ok?" Yin asked looking Starfire up and down. He noticed she was missing part of her outfit. "What did Slade do to you?!" Starfire took the sunglasses off of Yin's face and looked into his eyes, calming him down.  
  
"I am fine, Yin," Starfire said, giving him one of her trademark smiles. She put her arms around his neck and Yin put his arms around Star's waist. Starfire pulled Yin's head down toward hers. Yin got a light glow as there lips met.  
  
Robin and Raven stood side by side and watched the glowing couple. They were both becoming a little uncomfortable. Robin put his hand behind his head and turned toward Raven.  
  
"Hey, um, sorry about having to go into your mirror, Raven. I know how you don't like people going in there."  
  
"No, it was ok," Raven said, not looking at him. Her hood made it impossible to see her face. "Robin, I know what you saw in the mirror, and I know your smart enough to put 2 and 2 together."  
  
Robin blushed slightly. "Um... yeah."  
  
Raven turned toward him keeping her face hidden under her hood. "So... I want to know how you feel."  
  
Raven got her answer. Robin took a step closer and pushed Raven's hood back, exposing her blushing face. Before Raven could say any thing, Robin pressed his lips against hers. Raven eyes went wide with surprise, but only for a second. She put her arms around Robin's neck and closed her eyes. She was going through a roller coaster of emotions and it was frightening and wonderful at the same time.  
  
Yin and Starfire broke away from their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. The moment was cut short when a mailbox near by exploded, and was sent flying into the dimly lit sky. Starfire let out an 'eep' and the couple watched the large blue box soar and hit the ground a few yards away. They turned and looked at Robin and Raven. Yin cleared his throat loudly and the kissing couple quickly separated. Starfire let out a giggle as Robin and Raven's faces turned bright red.  
  
"If you two are done blowing stuff up," Yin said, with a smirk on his face, "then I think we ought to head back to the Tower."  
  
Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived at the Tower the next day around mid afternoon. They were all relived that their communicators hadn't gone off once the whole time they were gone. The three Titans walked into the Tower and their jaws nearly hit the ground with what they saw. Yin had his arms around Starfire's waist as she held a cookbook in one hand and was stirring a pot with the other. Yin was whispering gibberish into her ear (or at least it was gibberish to those who didn't know Tameranian). Robin and Raven sat on the couch watching TV. Robin had his arm around Raven's shoulder and she was resting her head on Robin's shoulder. As the three Titans made there way into the kitchen the two couples turned their heads toward them. Beast Boy was the first to speak.  
  
"So, uh... what did we miss?"

* * *

To be honest with every one, it was really hard for me to get motivated to write this chapter. I only got 2 reviews for my last chap (Thank you for those reviews) and i considered just dropping the story. but i felt that would be an injustice to those of you that did review. Well if my guilt trip is working than please leave a review for this chapter. my first story had 57 reviews and would love it if this story got more. Well any ways you can catch my next story which will be coming soon. It's called 'One Step at a Time'. Also, if you have seen the last four episodes of the second season, could you please tell me about them? If you want you can say something in a review. It would be most appericiated! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
